We will explore the dose response relationships between glucose and insulin secretion rates in normal individuals, obese subjects with normal GTT, and patients with various forms of NIDDM including patients who have been demonstrated to have mutations in the glucokinase gene or who are positive for the marker for diabetes present on chromosome 20. The effects of glucose infusion and fasting on the glucose insulin secretion rate dose response curve will be studied.